


Jealousy (James Diamond x Reader)

by KatisTrash



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: But he also soft, F/M, I love him a lot oka, James is a Fuckboy, M/M, Other, Reader was ready to murder that girl sjsbsvsbsn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash
Summary: You see James flirt with a group of girls, which gets your jealousy raging.





	Jealousy (James Diamond x Reader)

You were laying on a chair by the pool, enjoying yourself. Since you had the day off from your boss, Gustavo, so did the boys. You stretched yourself and took a deep breath, as you suddenly heard James's voice come right beside the pool.

"Hey beauties, I think I lost my number. Could I have yours?" You saw as James flirt with a group of girls, you groaned and tried your best to ignore it. You have had the biggest crush on James as long as you could remember, seeing him flirt with those girls really did hurt you. It felt that way everytime he flirts with someone.

"Something wrong, Y/N?" You heard Carlos's voice come from behind you. You gasped, turning to look at him "Carlos! You scared the shit out of me, when did you get here?" You responded, as you saw Carlos randomly pull a corn dog from his pocket.

"We are all here, didn't you notice?" Kendall also said, popping out of nowhere in front of you. You eyed James for a moment, as you noticed one of the girls started talking to him, you rolled your eyes.

"Look at that. James being a flirt like always. I bet those girls aren't even interested." You hissed, as Kendall and Carlos gave you a look.

"Oooooh I think someone's jealous." Carlos smirked, as you adjusted yourself in your seat eyeing Carlos "I'm not jealous." You growled, as Kendall shook his head.

"You've got it bad, Y/N. Stop denying it." Logan appeared, as you sighed loudly, "Would you guys shut up?" You huffed, as a blush crept up from your cheeks.

"See, you're blushing. You can run but you can't hide, Y/N." Kendall said, as you eyed James once again, before your eyes you saw one of the girls press her lips onto James. You felt your blood boil, as you quickly got out of your seat, storming out of the pool.

You felt the boys stare creep up from behind you, as you stormed inside the hotel. You rubbed your forehead, pushing back tears into your eyes. You heard footsteps come from behind you. You groaned, it had to be James.

"Y/N, why did you storm out like that? Are you okay?" James questioned, coming up from behind you. You ignored him, getting into the elevator, before the elevator doors closed James followed you in.

"What the hell do you want, James?" You growled, crossing your arms. "Something is wrong. Let me ask you again, why did you storm out?" James questioned, as you stepped out of the elevator.

"Why? You want to know why? Because you kissed that girl that's why!" You shouted, storming into the hallway. "Why does that matter? Unless you're jealous or something." James said, as you turned around looking at James.

"Everytime. Everytime you flirt. Does that make sense to you NOW or do I have to explain it to you to get through your thick skull that I have a crush on you! And I have since before I met you!" You responded, as James's eyes bulged. 

"Y/N, I had no idea you felt that way." James said, as you huffed in anger, "Oh! You had no idea? Let me explain it to you this way, James. You never flirted with me before, yet you flirt with everyone else. Tell me this. Why is that?" You questioned, staring at James.

"You're different from anybody else I flirt with, the way I feel. I just get so nervous around you, you're just so gorgeous and I never really felt that way towards anybody before." James explained, as a blush escaped from your cheeks, uncrossing your arms.

"Really? You mean that?" You asked, as James smiled at you slightly "Of course I mean that." James responded, gazing at you. You wrapped your arms around him, squeezing gently "Maybe I make it up to you." James suggested, as you lifted your eyebrows.

"Oh hm? And what is that?" You asked, as James smirked at you "I think my eyes are broken. Brcause I can't keep my eyes off of you." James flirted, as you snickered lightly punching him on the shoulder.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." You said, as you grinned at him. You couldn't resist it anymore. You pressed his lips onto yours.

The kiss lasted for a while, until your lips seperated, "Are you oxygen? Because I need you to breathe." James said, making you blush once again.

"Pick you up at seven?" James suggested, as you nodded your head "Of course, that would be lovely." You responded, as you two went your separate ways. You couldn't believe you had a date with James Diamond.


End file.
